undertale_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill!Lucario the Skeleton
Bill!Luca is a Bill!Sans parody of Lucario the Skeleton. Appearance Bill!Luca has one of the most unique designs of any Luca. His fur is now yellow instead of white and black instead of light grey. His eyes are now light yellow with black pupils. His right ear is now inside a tall, black, top hat. His jacket now has a tuxedo like texture to it, and is now a dark grey. His chest spike has been turned into a white bow tie, (but its still made of cartilage.) The last difference is the triangular segment of Lucas tail, now having a third eye, which looks near identical to Bill Cipher's eye. It appears to blink every now and then. Despite this large, new, attire, Bill!Luca looks like the original Luca most of the time. So as yo fool whoever he is near. Story Rough Draft (an rp me and Derpy did of Luca and Bill meeting XD) * *Luca was walking around the PMs one day* * *he was thinking to himself* * 7:08DerpyBlueberrySans(Oh, I had an entire started written up for this, oops--) * 7:08Lucariotheskeleton(no, you go~ X3) * 7:08DerpyBlueberrySans(But) * (But your started) * *you * 7:08Lucariotheskeleton(So, your much better at rp than me~) * 7:08DerpyBlueberrySans(O-Okiee...) * 7:09Lucariotheskeleton(-w-) * 7:09DerpyBlueberrySans*Luca's taking a walk outside of TBTH, kicking up whatever dirt he sees. His ears are pressed against his skull, and a gloomy aura surrounds him* * 7:09Lucariotheskeleton(i already love it. XD) * 7:10DerpyBlueberrySans(Aww, yay! *blushing*) * 7:15Lucariotheskeleton(should i go next? i hate my rping cause i never know if im holding things up. XD) * 7:15DerpyBlueberrySans(Have Bill appear to Luca~) * 7:15Lucariotheskeleton(okie, *holds Senpais hand* your gonna lead me through rps from now on. ;w;) * *suddenly a blue portal appears in the sky* * *a yellow triangle like figure flies down from the portal* * 7:18DerpyBlueberrySans(*hugs* Okay~) * 7:18Lucariotheskeleton(;w;) * 7:19DerpyBlueberrySans*Luca stopped and began to back away, his tail tucking underneath him* * 7:19LucariotheskeletonBill: HIYA KID! HOW ARE YOU? * 7:20DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: U-Um...hi? Who are you, exactly? * 7:21LucariotheskeletonBill: I'LL TELL YOU WHO I AM KID, IM THE ONE THATS GONNA GET THAT SKELE-GIRL TO LIKE YOUR SORRY SELF! *he shows an image of Derpy in his eye* * 7:22DerpyBlueberrySans(Wow. XD *claps* This is great~) * Luca: What do you mean by that?? * 7:23Lucariotheskeleton(your rping me SO good. XD) * 7:23DerpyBlueberrySans(I'm trying ;w;) * 7:24LucariotheskeletonBill:I MEAN IMMA GET HER TO FINALLY THINK YOUR WORTH SOMETHING! *he has a supporting look in his eye, despite saying something that terrible* * 7:25DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: *A spark of hope appeared in his eye sockets* Y-You think that could really happen..? * 7:25LucariotheskeletonBill: OF COURSE! BUT ONLY WITH MY HELP! * DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU... * FRIEND * ? * 7:26DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: *He nodded* Yeah, I would actually..i-if it means I might have a chance with Derpy.. * 7:27LucariotheskeletonBill: PERFECT! WELL ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS MAKE A DEAL WITH ME. * 7:28DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: *Hesitance rises in his voice* What kind of deal? * 7:28LucariotheskeletonBill: NOTHIN MUCH! ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS LET ME BE IN THE TRIO! * 7:29DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: W-Wait what!? * 7:29LucariotheskeletonBill: WHAT? IS IT BAD I WANT TO HELP YOU GUYS PROTECT AUS? * 7:30DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: N-NO! Not at all! * 7:31LucariotheskeletonBill: THEN WHAT DO YOU SAY? YOU GET A GOOD THING FOR GIVING A GOOD THING! *two check marks appear in his eye* * 7:32DerpyBlueberrySans*Luca went silent, contemplating the pros and cons of his next decision. Say no, and he may have no chance at being with the girl of his dreams. Say yes, and he would be letting a stranger into his house to do who knows what.* * 7:34LucariotheskeletonBill:CMON KID, WOULD SOMEBODY WHO CAN GRANT WISHES BE USEFUL IN YOUR TRIO? *he takes off his hat and jumps inside it, only to pop out with a rabbit a few seconds later* * YA DA~! * *TA * 7:34DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: I mean, yeah you'd be REALLY useful..but what would Derpy and Saku think about this..? * 7:35LucariotheskeletonBill: THEY WOULD LOVE IT! THEY WOULD BE SO PROUD THAT YOU FOUND SOMEBODY SO POWERFUL TO HELP YOU GUYS! * 7:35DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: You think so? * 7:36LucariotheskeletonBill: IT MIGHT EVEN IMPRESS SKELE-GIRL EVEN MORE.... * *a Derpy with heart eyes appears in hsi eye* * *his * 7:37DerpyBlueberrySans(YES XD) * 7:37Lucariotheskeleton(XD) * 7:37DerpyBlueberrySans*Luca's ears perk up at the sight* * Luca: Okay then, let's do it! * 7:38LucariotheskeletonBill: PERFECT! *he holds out his hand, it now has a light bkue flame around it* ITS A DEAL THEN! * *blue * 7:38DerpyBlueberrySans*Luca happily shook Bill's hand* * 7:39Lucariotheskeleton*suddenly Bill started to fall apart and spin around Lucas body* * 7:39DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: HUH?! * 7:40Lucariotheskeleton*suddenly, the pieces fly into Lucas body and pushes his spirit out of him* * *his body falls to the ground* * 7:41DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: W-WAIT A SECOND! * 7:41Lucariotheskeleton*his body starts to get up..* * Bill!Luca: Hey there Kid! * 7:41DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: What did you do?! This was NOT part of the deal! * 7:41LucariotheskeletonLike my new look? * Yes it was! * You said I could be in the trio! * the TRIO * THREE * Theres only room for me now! * See ya kid! * *he walks towards TBTHQ* * 7:42DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?! * 7:43LucariotheskeletonBill!Luca:Like I said, Im gonna get the Skele-Girl to like ya, well... at least what she THINKS is you. And once i gain her and the others trust... * THERE WILL BE NOBODY TO STOP MY WIERDMEGANON! * 7:43DerpyBlueberrySans*Luca ran after him* NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! * 7:44Lucariotheskeleton*he runs into TBTHQ* Sorry Kid! We made a deal! * *h*he slams the door shut* * HEY HOUSER! * 7:44DerpyBlueberrySans*Luca began banging on the door, screaming at Bill!Luca to let him in* * 7:45LucariotheskeletonTheres an intruder outside! * *suddenly Houser started booting up* * AtTACk ModE EnGADged. * 7:45DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: HOUSER! SOMEONE GOT IN, GET THEM OUTTA THERE! * 7:45Lucariotheskeleton*Houser targeted Luca* * YOu haVe 5 SECOnds to LeaVE the AREa. * 7:46DerpyBlueberrySans*Luca took a step back* * 7:46Lucariotheskeleton4 * 7:46DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: Houser, it's me...LUCA! * 7:46Lucariotheskeleton3 * 2 * 7:46DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: HOUSER! * 7:46Lucariotheskeleton1 * *Houser started to fire missles at Luca* * LuCario ThE SkELeton HAs alREAdy beeN regisTerd. * 7:47DerpyBlueberrySans*Luca dodged them and ran around TBTH, trying to think of a plan* * 7:48LucariotheskeletonBill!Luca: GIVE IT UP KID! IM LUCA NOW GET OUT OF HERE! * 7:49DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: NO! I WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL I GET MY BODY BACK! * 7:50LucariotheskeletonBill!Luca: KID. YOUR ABOUT TO MAKE A BIG MISTAKE... * 7:50DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: What do you mean by that, huh?! * 7:50Lucariotheskeleton*he puts apaw on Housers control panel* * IF YOU REALLY WANT... * I'LL SHOW YOU!!!! * 7:50DerpyBlueberrySansLuca: O.O Oh boy.. * 7:51Lucariotheskeleton*a beam of magic comes from his paw and absorbs Houser* * Houser: ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR * 7:51DerpyBlueberrySans(Holy , now the action begins~) * 7:51Lucariotheskeleton*Houser started to shake* * 7:51DerpyBlueberrySansDerpy: *she walks up from her lab* Okay, what the hell happened to Houser?! * 7:52Lucariotheskeleton*a large, red eye with a yellow pupil sprouts from Housers front, and black tentacles start to protrude from all sides of him* * *he starts to rip himself off the ground* * *the front of him turns into a large mass of spilling oil and jagged wooden teeth* * 7:53DerpyBlueberrySansDerpy: O.O Well hot damn, when did Houser get an upgrade? *She looked around, and spotted Bill!Luca* Hey...uh, Luca? * 7:54LucariotheskeletonBill!Luca: *he teleports to Derpy* * Bill!:Luca: S-Senpai! *he sounds just like Luca now* * Bill!Luca: Wh-Whats going on?! * 7:55DerpyBlueberrySansDerpy: Beats me. I've been doing stuff down in the lab, and then I come up here to this. Not to mention that Saku's holed up in her damn room. * 7:55LucariotheskeletonBill!Luca: Wh-What should we do?! * *houser rips himself fully off the ground* * *he starts to walk towards them* * 7:56DerpyBlueberrySansDerpy: Well first off how the did this happen?! * (Uh, I thought the lab was inside of TBTH XD) * 7:57LucariotheskeletonBill!Luca: I-I dont know! I-I was just eating my ice cream sammiches and H-Houser started shaking! * Bill!Luca: D-Dont worry! * I-I'll stop it! * *he teleports onto rthe top of Houser* * 7:57DerpyBlueberrySansDerpy: Y'know I could summon something from the lab that might help--...or not. * 7:58Lucariotheskeleton*he breaks through the roof and heads towards Sakus room* * *he slams the door open and uses amgic to make Saku pass out before she can react* * *magic * *he picks her up* * 7:58DerpyBlueberrySans*Saku is unconscious* * 7:59Lucariotheskeleton*he absorbs the magic from Houser and makes him stop moving* * *he hurries and beats up Lucas body to make it look like there was a struggle* * *he crawls out with Saku from the rubble* * Bill!Luca: S-S-Senpai.... *he's bloody and bruised* * Bill!Luca: D-Did... I do g-good..? * 8:00DerpyBlueberrySansDerpy: *She was busy riding an Amalgamate around* * 8:00Lucariotheskeleton(I:T) * 8:00DerpyBlueberrySans(XD Sorry, I had to~ I get easily distracted, okay~?) * Derpy: Eh, what's up? * 8:01Lucariotheskeleton(XD okie~) * 8:01DerpyBlueberrySansDerpy: ...Well man, what did you do?! * 8:01LucariotheskeletonBill!Luca: D-Did I do good....? *1/2 out of 5 HP* * 8:02DerpyBlueberrySans*Derpy jumped down from the Amalgamate and smiled* You did damn good, Luca. I'm proud~ * 8:02LucariotheskeletonD-Do you l-like me now...? *his eys are hazy* * 8:02DerpyBlueberrySansDerpy: In what way, bud? *She pulled a granola bar from her pocket* C'mere. * 8:03LucariotheskeletonBill!Luca: Y-Yeah... *he takes a bite out of the bar* * 8:03DerpyBlueberrySans*Derpy pulled Luca into her lap and smiled gently* Feeling better? * 8:04LucariotheskeletonBill!Luca: Y-Yeah! Th-Thank you! X3 * 8:05DerpyBlueberrySansDerpy: You're very welcome~! Now get on my trusty steed Joey, we'll take you back to the lab so you can rest! * Luca: *Watching from a distance* ...I've got to fix this.. * 8:05LucariotheskeletonBill!Luca: Th-thank you Senpai... *he hops onto the amalgamate* * *he lies down facing towards Luca* * *he flahses one last menacing smile before he is taken away.* * 8:07DerpyBlueberrySans(*dundunDUUUNNNN*) * 8:07Lucariotheskeleton(XD)\ * END Category:Lucario the Skeleton